Status Debuffs
Status Debuffs are special effects that create a lingering, temporary change to the affected target's stats. Debuffs refer to negative changes. Status Debuffs can almost always stack for increased power, meaning having multiple players attempt to stack a single effect may prove to make a major difference. Some Status Debuffs can only be found on specific Monsters. Most Status Debuffs are afflicted by various player or enemy monster abilities. All Status Debuffs are removed upon the completion of Quests and Battles. Status Debuffs 'Status Debuffs' Stat Reduction Stat Reduction are Status Debuffs that will have the stat values of the target reduced. For a list of Stat Reduction debuffs and more information about them, see: * Status Debuffs/Stat Reduction Status Ailment Resistance Reduction Targets with each stack of this debuff will have their status ailment resistance reduced by 10%. Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Debuff-Removing Effects. * Can be overridden by Status Ailment Resistance Increase. * Can be switched into Status Ailment Resistance Increase by Kismet. * Part of the following Status Ailments' effects: ** Miasma (50%) Critical Hit Chance Reduction Targets with each stack of this debuff will have their chances to land critical blows decreased by 10%. Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Debuff-Removing Effects. * Can be overridden by Critical Hit Chance Increase. * Can be switched into Critical Hit Chance Increase by Kismet. Break Occurs when target receives a certain amount of damage, a hidden value based on the amount of Break Counters given from an attack. Lancer's , , , , and have bonus to Break infliction, which is further boosted from the Heart of the Spear skill (Heart of the Sting for ), or Enforcer Testament (works for all attacks, not just the Stings). also has bonus to Break, but the boost is significantly smaller than the other Sting skills. Attacks on the inflicted target deal damage to the target with 80% DEF and MDEF penetration for monsters (as if the monster had 20% of its DEF and MDEF stats), and 20% penetration for players, stacking with other debuffs. Consecutive attacks to the inflicted target causes a chain, refilling Unison gauges faster (up to 13% Unison fill at Max Chain). Only one target from each side can have this debuff at a time. The following are a list of Abilities that can cause Break. Additional Notes: * Cannot be removed by any Status Debuff-Removing Effects. * Unlike other skills, if the first hit of causes Break, then the Break Chain instantly starts at "2 CHAIN!!". On the other hand, if , another Lancer double-hit skill, activates Enforcer Testament, the Break Chain progresses from "Chain Start!" to "1 CHAIN!!". Physical Ability Power Reduction Targets with each stack of this debuff will have their physical Ability Power reduced by 10% (10 Ability Power). Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Debuff-Removing Effects. * Can be overridden by Physical Ability Power Increase. * Can be switched into Physical Ability Power Increase by Kismet. Magic Ability Power Reduction Targets with each stack of this debuff will have their magic Ability Power reduced by 10% (10 Ability Power). Additional Notes: * Can be removed by regular Status Debuff-Removing Effects. * Can be overridden by Magic Ability Power Increase. * Can be switched into Magic Ability Power Increase by Kismet. Karma Targets affected by Karma removes certain status buffs, takes their stacks and remaining duration, and converts them into their corresponding debuff counterparts. For a list of Monster Gear Skills that has Karma, see: * Category:Monster Gear with Karma Additional Notes: * As it is applied instantaneously onto targets, it cannot by removed by any Removing Effects, but the buffs that are converted into debuffs can be removed by regular Status Debuff-Removing Effects. * Does the opposite of Kismet. * Any Status Buffs with stacks increased by Limit Break will be converted into their maximum stacks without Limit Break. Increases Ability Power Received Increases Ability Power Received are Status Debuffs that increase the Ability Power of Abilities used on the target. For a list of Increases Ability Power Received debuffs and more information about them, see: * Status Debuffs/Increases Ability Power Received 'Special Status Debuffs' Special status debuffs cannot be removed by regular Status Debuff-Removing Effects, but can be removed by Special Status Debuff-Removing Effects. Some special debuffs can also be reversed by Kismet. Cost Recovery Speed Reduction Each stack of this special debuff reduces the rate of Cost recovery by 10%. Additional Notes: * Can be overridden by Cost Recovery Speed Increase. * Can be switched into Cost Recovery Speed Increase by Kismet. Critical Hit Damage Reduction Each stack of this special debuff reduces damage done by critical hits by 10%. Additional Notes: * Can be overridden by Critical Hit Damage Increase. * Can be switched into Critical Hit Damage Increase by Kismet. Removing Status Debuffs 'Status Debuff-Removing Effects' Some status debuffs can be removed by certain Abilities and Monster Gear Skills. Some debuffs can also be overridden by its corresponding inverse Status Buff, depending on the amount of debuff stacks a target has and the amount of buff stacks applied to the same target. For a list of Monster Gear Skills that are able to remove Debuffs, see: * Category:Monster Gear that Remove Status Debuffs The following are a list of Abilities that are able to remove Debuffs. 'Special Status Debuff-Removing Effects' Special status debuffs can't be removed by Status Debuff-Removing Effects, but can be removed by other certain Abilities. Some special debuffs can also be overridden by its corresponding inverse Status Buff, depending on the amount of special debuff stacks a target has and the amount of buff stacks applied to the same target. Some special debuffs can also be reversed by Kismet. The following are a list of Abilities that are able to remove Special Debuffs. External Links Testing the Effects of Break and DEF Debuffs by LaconicLeaf - Ateam Forum Currently unconfirmed, based on Lancer 103 - The Art of Basic Breaking by LaconicLeaf. Category:Status Effects